Promises
by Luminous Bedpost
Summary: Sora loves Riku and Riku loves Kairi. Will a promise fromthe past bring them together or keep them apart? {SoraRiku} [Rating may change.]


Promises 

**By Luminous Bedpost**

**Disclaimer: **Characters, Island, Trees, Sand… Sun. They all belong to Square-ENIX and Disney, but how I wish it was all mine.

**A/N:** Uh. This was and idea, that turned into a story. Is PG-13 for now, but will be later changed for smex. This story contains yaoi boyxboy and unfortunately boygirl… and Sora will be bashing Kairi. :3 Don't read if you're not prepared to be uh… horrified by my serious lack of writing skills.

Chapter One: Beginning of it All 

Destiny Island; a place of peace, sunshine and happiness. This island was home to a small amount of families, probably less then all your fingers and toes put together. Besides the over-population of adults, only six children lived on the island. Each of the children played with each-others since they were very young. Two of these six children were inseparable. Two boys of the names Sora and Riku. Rivals, yet Best friends; even their names fit perfectly together. But, since the sixth child had arrived on the island, Riku had changed, leaving Sora alone.

'_He'd promised he'd never let me feel alone.'_

Sora was curled in a little ball on his bed, staring out his window. His cheeks were tear-stained, and his eyes puffy. It was a night alike every other. Ever since that morning…

'_Riku! Ri-kuuuuu! There's a girl on shore! Come help me get her to the sea-side shack!' A 9-year-old Sora screamed to his older friend, as he stared at the foreign _

'_Huh? What are you talking about Sora?' Riku shouted as he ran up to Sora and the girl._

'_Who is she…?' Riku muttered, staring at the red-haired girl._

'_I dun' no… Com'on, lets bring her to my mom!' Sora said, not knowing it would be the beginning of his pain._

Sora sniffled, and watched as the sun arose slowly. It lit the waters so beautifully, so they sparkled and gleamed… just like Riku's eyes. Those eyes, they pierced you, as if they could see right through you, and sometimes, they sparkled, like the waters, but that look was only for _her._ The one who ruined Sora's life… the one who changed _his_ Riku. She lured him away from him and—

"Sora! Telephone! It's Kairi!"

"_Fuck!_" Sora cursed as he picked up the phone that resided on his nightstand.

"Hello _Kairi_." Sora said as grumpily as possible.

"Oh! Hey Sora! I was wondering if you wanted to join me the gang for a picnic today!"

"Aren't we a bit too old for picnics _Kairi_?"

"No silly! And don't try to make any excuses not to go you lazy bum!" The girl giggled.

"Oh like I would do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't! Anyways, Riku wants you to come… So, please?"

'Riku…' 

"Fine. See you later." Sora hung up on her and sighed. He hated Kairi more then anything, but when Riku was brought up, Sora would give up his happiness just to be with him; and that sacrifice was made almost every day.

Sora got up, and walked into the bathroom. He sighed ran a hand through his spiky brown locks. He stripped from his boxers and climbed into the hot shower. He let the boiling water run down his tanned skin, his body growing numb because of the heat. He quickly shampooed and conditioned his hair, and washed himself, and then getting out of the show, draping a towel around his waist. He swung the door open humming a tune, and walked into his room, kicking a few items aside as he walked in.

"God Sora, you take too long. Such a girl." Sora's eye's widened as he spun around only to see Riku smirking at him. Sora, being the klutz he was, tripped over a pile of clothes, thus leading to his towel slipping off, and him landing on the floor with aloud thump.

"Owwww…" Sora whined, as he sat dazed on the floor, trying to comprehend what just happened. Riku started to laugh at Sora, and when Sora realized he had dropped his towel, he quickly grabbed it, got up and tied it around his waist.

"Nice Sora… your such a klutz. You do everything wrong." Riku chuckled, as he sat on Sora's bed and yawned. Sora sighed and pulled out a pair of boxers, black and red knee-length shorts, his white and black-collared t-shirt and his zip up dark-blue t-shirt. He swiftly put them on, not caring if Riku was watching because secretly, Sora wanted him to.

"Ah… I can't wait till the picnic… Kairi is the best, no?" Riku said, with a soft and genuine smile. "I mean, she cheers me on, she makes me food, and she's pretty hot…" Riku smirked at the last comment, and Sora knew he was probably thinking about her.

"Oh yeah, she's really _something_." Sora said, his voice dripping with sarcasm that Riku didn't seem to catch. Sora sighed as he ran his hand through his still damp gravity defying hair.

"I'm going to do it today." Riku said, absent-mindedly. Sora looked at him with a confused and weird look. "Huh?"

"I'm going to ask Kairi out, and then I'll share the paopu fruit with her," Riku said with a smile, and with that Sora felt his heart shatter, his bones break and his mind blow up.

"Oh, how _wonderful_. You two will be like _best friends._" Sora said, and he knew he had hit Riku below the belt because his face was a mixture of confusion and hurt. Sora smirked.

"What do you mean? Your my best friend Sora. That's never changed." Riku said, while Sora just shook his head. Riku had been so blinded by Kairi and her 'hotness' that he hadn't realized that he'd left Sora behind. Sora sighed and looked Riku in the eye. "Ever since _Kairi_ came here, you've started to ignore me, little by little, but I knew that you were leaving me behind. Leaving me to be _alone. _And… you promised me you'd never let me be alone." Sora muttered that last bit, lowering his head a bit and sniffling.

"Com'on Sora! It was a stupid promise that I made when I was what… 7!? It doesn't really matter and besides, you aren't the only person in my life so stop being so god-dammed selfish!" Riku yelled, just before he stormed out of Sora's room, leaving the brown haired boy sobbing.

'Why Riku? Why do you hurt me? I… I… do I even matter to you?' 

Sora never showed up for the picnic. Instead he sat in his room, and cried his eyes out over Riku. It was all _her_ fault that Riku almost hated him now, so now _she_ was going to pay. Big time.

Next chapter may not be for a while. School is stressing. Meh. Anyways, please review! :3


End file.
